Waiting
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: There's been a mishap at the Nepto Temple and Ingus finds himself saving Luneth's life ncerned that Luneth might actually get himself killed before he can admit his feelings Ingus loses control when he and Luneth are alone. Will Luneth reject him?


**[A/N] Hello! I've been playing my Final Fantasy III game again recently-I'd gotten distracted by FF VII and Kingdom Hearts once again-and decided to help contribute to the yaoi fandom!**

**This is Ingus/Luneth and they might be a wee bit out of character I suppose. I haven't written a slash scene in such a long time so bare with me please.**

**If you don't like yaoi then to bad, I don't give a shit and the thousands of other people who like boy's love don't give a shit either. So crawl back into your ass and be the homophobic piece of shit you are.**

**Ages: Luneth- 17**

**Arc-16**

**Refia-16**

**Ingus-18**

Luneth seriously hated his life right now. They were only a few miles away from the Viking's Cove, and Refia had decided to blatantly ignore all the warnings the Vikings gave them and force everyone onto the Enterprise.

Boy had she been surprised when a giant sea dragon appeared and nearly killed them all! It had already KO'd Ingus and Arc. Phoenix downs don't grow on trees you know! Every time they sailed just a few inches the sea dragon would appear again and kill two other members of their team.

Ingus had been pissed and had ordered everyone to row the ship back to shore as if their life's depended on it. And in this case it did.

Arc brought up this brilliant idea to explore the area while they still could, and to their luck they'd found the temple of the sea dragon! Maybe if they appealed to the dragon in some way it'd go back to sleep.

Of course they could always use Desch as a sacrifice…

So they headed over to the Nepto Temple which was decorated with several marble pillars and the inside was surrounded entirely by water. At the back of the temple was a giant stone dragon's head seemingly coming out of the ground.

It had a ruby for an eye and seemed to be missing the other. Luneth was awestruck "A statue of the Nepto Dragon? Hey…One of its eyes is missing."

Arc walked over to the dragon head and peered inside its gaping mouth "It looks like this hole goes on for a bit. We could probably squeeze in there if we used Mini."

Luneth nodded and patted Arc on the back "Good way to use your brain. I don't know where we'd be without you." Arc blushed and thanked him before pulling away from Luneth to go and talk to Refia and Desch.

After a few minutes of planning Luneth called everyone over so that they could get this adventure started. It was then that they realized they were in a bit of trouble, only two of them had the mana to cast Mini!

And that was Arc and Refia. They had enough to shrink and unshrink, but they couldn't shrink again! They'd be stuck in the dragon's head forever! Luneth-being the headstrong teen he was-decided to wing it. They'd find another way out, he was sure of it!

Luneth quickly regretted his idea.

They'd made it to this giant rat that was guarding the other ruby eye. But they faced a HUGE problem. Refia somehow couldn't make them big again! Luneth regretted not teaching Ingus and Arc more magic. They were seriously screwed!

Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran, ran as fast as they could! But Luneth it appeared wasn't fast enough-which was odd-. The giant rat cast Thundara and Luneth shut his eyes and waited for the electrifying agony. But…it never came.

Instead, a thunderous force crashed into him and threw him across the cave and out of harms way. He looked up to see Ingus right above him. The knight's blue eyes were filled with rage and…concern?

Since when was Ingus concerned for him? As far as he knew Ingus hated his guts and would stop at nothing to pester and argue with him.

"Are you alright?" The red-mage asked, trying and failing to hide the worry in his voice. Amethyst eyes locked with Aquamarine and he nodded "Thank you…"

Ingus stood and stretched out his hand for Luneth "I couldn't have you dying on us now could I? We are running low on Phoenix Downs." Luneth gladly took the hand and was hoisted up on his feet once more. "Oh ha ha! Like a simple Thundara could KO me!"

Ingus raised a slender blond brow and scoffed "Arrogant as ever I see. Hitting your head on several occasions was 'simple' enough to KO you…"

Luneth glared at the blond haired man who was smirking at him "Like you were any help in the battle back there! Did the poor little red-mage run out of mana to cast a simple Cure or Fire?"

Luckily before Ingus could reply and start yet another fist fight Refia shouted at them to hurry and get out of here before the rat woke up from the Sleep she'd cast on it.

* * *

><p>Back at the Inn in the Viking's Cove they were faced with a few problems. They only had three rooms left. They had a party of five and everyone knew that Refia needed her space when her monthly rampages occurred.<p>

So Refia being the kind young woman she was grouped them together while she got her own room. Poor Arc had to sleep with Desch and Ingus and Luneth were forced together. Needless to say nobody would be getting any sleep tonight. Or at least for different reasons then they thought.

Luneth had just stripped down to his undergarments and was ready to crawl into bed, when the sight of a half nude Ingus entered his sight. Now he'd seen Ingus half-naked before but he'd never really paid attention until now. Why? He didn't know himself…

Ingus gave him his famous jerk smirk before heading into the bathroom to do who knows what! Luneth scowled and crawled into bed if Ingus tried to mess with him while he was sleeping then he was in for a VERY cranky Luneth.

A few minutes passed and Luneth was on the verge of dreamland when suddenly a heavy weight jumped onto him and straddled his thighs. His eyes quickly opened and he was just about to scream when his lips were assaulted violently!

Soft, silky, and warm lips ravaged his own and Luneth could feel his cheeks warming up. He looked up and nearly screamed once again when he saw Ingus of all people above him! He began to struggle and finally pushed Ingus a few inches away.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted, futilely trying to push Ingus all the way off of him. Ingus locked lust-filled eyes with him as he whispered "I can't take it anymore! Every time you do something stupid and nearly kill yourself.

Every time you are almost taken away from me by death! I can't stand it! I can't stand not knowing if I'll ever be able to tell you how I feel. Or if I'll be too late."

Ingus crashed his lips onto Luneth's once more but this time it was slow, gentle, and passionate. And Luneth couldn't help but moan as a tingling feeling grew in his stomach.

"I won't stop." Ingus stated pushing himself closer to Luneth "I won't stop until you truly know how much I love and want you."

The blond red-mage began trailing kisses down Luneth's neck. Leaving several bruises when he sucked harshly on the skin. Luneth could feel himself hardening, and it was beginning to scare him.

Why was he getting aroused? A MAN was doing this to him! Shouldn't he be disgusted or something? But instead of that he felt…lust. It was as if his body wanted to be claimed by Ingus!

Once Ingus was done with his neck he slid down Luneth's chest and began licking a nipping his nipples. He harshly sucked on them as Luneth moaned in pleasure. He grabbed Ingus's head and held it there as he pleasured his nipples.

Soon Luneth was tenting in his undergarments and Ingus smirked. With the swiftness of a professional he quickly tore of both of their underwear leaving them naked to each other.

Luneth could feel Ingus's lust pressing against his thigh. He blushed and looked away only to gasp as Ingus began trailing his tongue down his chest and closer to his nether regions.

"I-Ingus! P-please stop!" Luneth moaned. He wasn't ready for this! This was a bit to far for his liking.

Ingus complied and placed gentle kisses on Luneth's lips "Its fine. We don't have to go that far yet."

He quickly flipped Luneth onto his side and spooned his back. "I love you." He whispered into Luneth's ear. Luneth shivered and turned so that he was facing Ingus "I know…"

He gently grabbed the blond's face as pulled it against his own. He was inexperienced at kissing but the fact that he had willingly kissed him made Ingus's heart soar.

He wrapped his arms around Luneth and stroked his hair he'd wanted to claim Luneth right here and now but he knew that Luneth had boundaries. Boundaries that weren't ready to be breached yet. But in time Luneth would give in to him both body and soul.

Ingus only had to wait…

**[A/N] Woot! It's done! Finally! I did this all in one sitting so I'm pretty proud of myself. It's not the longest one-shot I've written but it's definitely not the shortest. I hope you enjoyed this story! Because I enjoyed writing it! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
